


Her Boys

by Missy



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Friendly competition, Humor, Pets, Pregnancy, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Rajah and Aladdin compete to help out a pregnant Jasmine - even if she doesn't need the extra hand (or paw).
Relationships: Aladdin/Jasmine (Disney), Jasmine & Rajah (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Her Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likecinnamoninoctober](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likecinnamoninoctober/gifts).



“Come on, buddy, this isn’t a competition,” Aladdin said. He knelt down to pet his wife’s tiger’s head, but Rajah raised an eyebrow and lifted his chin – in his mouth was a basket of delectable goods from the kitchens – all of the things Jasmine had been craving that morning, thanks to her ever-encroaching pregnancy.

“Can I at least bring her the bread?” he asked. Rajah growled and shifted away from Aladdin, the jars and empty glasses within rattling around. “Aw, come on,” Aladdin muttered. He searched around for, and found a small blossom – a desert rose, which someone had plucked up and planted in various vases about the palace’s long, brightly polished hallways. Rajah growled softly, but began to walk toward the bedchamber on careful paws. Aladdin followed behind before he realized he’d allowed the tiger to set their pace. 

Jasmine –softly rounded in her pale orchid silks, writing fiercely upon a scroll at her vanity table – looked so deeply lost in thought that Aladdin hated to bother her. Rajah had no such compunctions and pranced up to Jasmine, dropping the basket at her feet and planting his head upon the knee.

She looked up and grinned, scratching Rajah’s ears. “Did you bring me breakfast?”

“And I brought you a flower!” Aladdin said, feeling ridiculous. He should’ve made a cooler entrance, or perhaps given a devil may care grin, but instead he stood there awkwardly as she appraised the blossoms.

“And it’s beautiful,” she said, the corner of her mouth drawing up into a smirk. Jasmine got up and hugged Aladdin, then reached back to pat Rajah’s head. “My boys,” she said. “Thank you both.”

“You’re welcome,” Aladdin said, still feeling ridiculous for competing with Rajah.

“Since Rajah’s brought me such a big breakfast,” she said, “Would you both like to share it with me?”

“Why not?” he said. “As long as the baby doesn’t mind.”

Jasmine rolled her eyes and tugged him toward the bed, grabbing the basket up with her free hand. 

As Aladdin sat down on their bed and took a plate from his wife, he swore he saw Rajah stick his tongue out at him, just a second before Jasmine plopped a roll between his jaws.


End file.
